1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to increasing the efficiency characteristics of electromagnetic machines, including direct current motors, generators and other related components and systems which use frictionally engaged rotating parts such as bearings, brushes and commutators. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for introducing a continuous bath of high dielectric liquid to the components of such machines, including electric motors and the like to reduce operating temperature, sparking, friction and resistance and to clean surfaces of carbon, ash and metal particulates for increasing the efficiency and longevity of the components of electromagnetic machines while they are in operation.
2. Prior Art
With the depletion of fossil fuels, the imminent need for alternative power resources has focused much research and development emphasis on the use of electric and solar electric alternatives. One example of this emphasis is the current interest in replacing the internal combustion engine in automobiles with battery operated electric motors. Although the emphasis of research and development has been placed on the storage of electricity by developing lighter, more efficient batteries or more efficient solar collectors, another important aspect of the use of electric and solar electric alternatives to fossil fuel devices is increasing the efficiency of electric motors in a cost effective manner. The inventor herein has found that a significant increase in electromagnetic machine efficiency can be achieved by providing a continuous bathing of the components thereof with highly dielectric liquids, while the machine such as a DC motor or generator is in operation.
Although there is prior art in the form of issued U.S. patents which disclose various means for lubricating the moving parts of electrical machinery, none of such prior art discloses the use of highly dielectric liquids which may be applied to the components of electric motors, such as its brushes, even while the electric motor is running. By way of example, the following U.S. patents appear to be the most relevant to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,667 to Boes et al is directed to an electrically conductive solid lubricant. Referring to FIG. 2, an electrical brush 14 has particles 16 of the solid lubricant distributed throughout the brush body. The solid lubricant may be niobium disulfide and diselenide and disulfide tantalum. This reference discloses at Column 3, beginning at approximately line 7, that the good electrical conductor and good anti-friction properties of the above compounds render them highly useful as a lubricant in brushes. It should be noted that this reference discloses at Column 6, beginning at approximately Line 45, that the disclosed lubricants may be incorporated into a resin which itself offers some lubrication characteristics, such as polytetrafluoroethylene. This reference does not disclose that the lubricants may be applied to the brushes while the electric motor is running.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,581 to Stevens et al is directed to a method of treating a carbon current collection brush. Referring to FIG. 1, a carbon current collection brush 11 is made by impregnating a brush blank with a treating solution comprising an organo-metallic compound and an organic resin, and curing the resin. The preferred resins include cycloaliphatic epoxy resins and a halogen containing bisphenol A diglycidyl ether epoxy resins. The organo-metallic compound and organic resin impart improved wear characteristics and anti-friction properties to the brush blank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,482 to Lace is directed to a brush wear inhibitor for dynamoelectric machines. Referring to FIG. 1, the dynamoelectric machine comprises an alternator 10 having contact brushes 40 and 41. The contact brush 40 is coated and/or impregnated with a compound of octadecylamine which includes a hydrohalogen radical in the form of HX, where X is either chlorine, bromine, iodine, fluorine, or astatine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,597 to Foote et al is directed to the lubrication of rubbing surfaces between brushes and collector rings in an electrical apparatus. The brush 10 is impregnated with a liquid vehicle such as polyalkylene glycol, which contains particles of a dry lubricant such as molybdenum disulfide or silver sulfate. It should be noted that this reference discloses at Column 2, beginning at approximately Line 8, that the dry lubricant is constantly fed to the rubbing surface between the brushes and conductor rings by the liquid vehicle.
Virtually any lubricant supplied to a moving part reduces friction and thus increases efficiency and longevity. However, the need for labor intensive frequent reapplication of such lubricants makes it highly desirable to find a method and apparatus for applying such lubricants in a constant manner, without requiring frequent maintenance. Furthermore, many electromagnetic machines, such as DC motors, generators and the like are used in configurations where it is virtually impossible to periodically add some form of lubricant to the moving parts without having to disassemble the entire machine, thus rendering it cost ineffective to attempt to keep the machine operating at its optimum efficiency. There is therefore an ongoing need for an innovative means for accomplishing the aforementioned improvement in electromagnetic machine operating efficiency, without incurring the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.